


《边缘撩拔》

by bcxa



Category: 19天同人, 呈红, 哥红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcxa/pseuds/bcxa
Relationships: 贺呈 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	《边缘撩拔》

《边缘撩拔》

（专业方面并不熟悉，如认知有误也别深究）

莫关山最近快烦死了，这是他这个月换的第三个经纪人，比他之前的五个都要难搞，就好像铁了心要和他过不去似的。

而比莫关山更头疼的是公司。虽说莫关山出道也才将将半年，但因其出色又独特的外表和在音乐方面表现出来的天赋，仅凭一首《one day》红透半边天，一时间风靡全国，成为各大领域炙手可热的风云人物。出道即成名，不知羡煞了多少人。

但这位当红小生又实在不让人省心，脾气不是一般的大，张扬又不懂收敛，三天两头的闹事，还几次与同公司的艺人大打出手，不服管教，已经让好几个金牌经纪人束手无策。

碍于他的粉丝群体实在庞大，又是公司里前景不可估量的新星，毕竟还指望他能给公司创造更大的财富，雪藏等任何冷处理是不可能的，高层又连夜筛选了个新的经纪人。

彼时，莫关山正躺在剧组他专用的休息室里，靠在从导演那儿顺来的贵妃椅上，吊儿郎当地翘着个二郎腿，抖着腿捧着手机，小游戏玩得不亦乐乎。

“莫哥，这是呈哥，你的新经纪人。”小助理不敢打扰他，在两米开外停下，小心翼翼地出声。

莫关山的手指飞快得在屏幕上滑动，直到一块黑色的方块从手中溜走，他的目光终于从屏幕上不断闪烁的“game over”上抬起，“哦？什么名字？”

“贺呈。”终于不是小助理答话，回应他的是一道沉底而富有磁性的男性嗓音。

莫关山毫不避讳地审视起他来，足足有一米九几的身高，隔着黑色的西装依稀可以看到身体结实的肌肉线条，黑发黑眸，眼眸深邃无境，薄唇轻抿，喉结惹眼又性感。整个人都散发出不好惹的气息。

但他偏就从不将任何威胁放在眼里。

与此同时，贺呈也扫了他一眼。白皙的皮肤，张扬的红发，珊瑚色的漂亮眸子，精致的脸蛋，叠在一起的双腿修长纤细，裤管末端露出一截白嫩的脚踝……他确定这个人比照片上还要好看。

“我知道了，出去吧。”

“好的莫哥，有什么事你叫我。”李卫走之前看了眼贺呈，他还没有任何要动身的意思，想叫他，又不明白莫关山是要他们俩都出去，还是单单只叫自己，而且贺呈看上去就不好惹的样子，他也不敢，只好先自己退出去了。

莫关山看着还杵在原地一动不动的人，气一下就上来了，“还不滚？”

男人没将他的话放在眼里，眉峰微沉，一双鹰勾般的锐利眼眸瞥了一眼明显已经有些暴躁的小明星，“郑导说你台词功底不怎么好，既然现在没你的戏份，怎么不找李卫对对词？”

“你在管我？先看看自己够不够格吧，”莫关山嘴角勾起一个不屑的角度，“什么傻逼玩意儿。”

这是莫关山的第一部戏，他的表现力确实平平，一场戏拍下来ng了好几次也没过，本人也逐渐暴躁起来，同剧组演员的不满大多因为他的身份不敢表露出来，最后导演干笑两声，“小莫是不是没状态呀，要不先去休息一下吧，我们先拍其他场的。”

贺呈觉得莫关山这个人没一点思想觉悟，拖累了人家剧组还一点羞愧感都没有，郑导给了台阶下，正常人哪怕多不愿都会意思一下要留下来现场学习请教一下吧。

他倒不客气，嗯了一声就又回到休息室去了。

难怪微博黑粉遍地。贺呈突然有些后悔接手这个烫手山芋了。

贺呈也跟着他进了休息室。小祖宗果然以和今天中午相同的姿势玩着同样的游戏，

“你打算就这么混过去？一个月的拍摄时间能给你ng到半年。”贺呈高大的身影挡在他面前，光线被隔绝，在莫关山面前笼下一层阴影。

“老子都说了不演，公司接的谁他妈爱演就演！”

莫关山从来没想过演戏，他喜欢的只有吉他和音乐。公司找他商量之前就已经明确表明自己不会接戏，但后来还是硬给他塞了，莫关山心里也憋着一口气，何况他本来也不是表演专业出身，对演戏也没有兴趣。

谁知道那个傻逼郑导硬说自己形象十分符合。要知道这部戏还是同性题材，莫关山这种大直男首先心里就过不去，更何况他非常讨厌戏里另一个男主。

他把自己的感受告诉李卫时，对方一脸惊讶地盯着他，满脸不可思议，“莫哥，为什么呀？简臻可是影帝耶，娱乐圈顶流好吧！长得帅对人又好。”

莫关山眼神飘忽，“反正就是很反感他。”他总不能说因为简臻对着自己硬过吧？

第一场是嚣张跋扈的小少爷家道中落，为了维持公司的正常周转不得不去同一个好友借钱，谁知狐朋狗友们早看不惯他的张扬，要破产的小少爷也不再值得他们巴结，于是羞辱一番后将他踹下了泳池。小少爷是不会水的，挣扎着呼救，然后朋友的叔叔也就是另一位男主救下。

莫关山永远不会忘记那天那一幕给自己的心理阴影。简臻跳下水后从背后拥着他的腰，莫关山明显感觉到男人逐渐沉重的喘息，和抵在臀部的炽热物体。

他整个人都是懵的。胃里一阵恶心，差点没吐出来。

后来所有人都能看出莫关山对简臻的敌意，他一向乖张，大家也就默认他是耍小性子，不过也忒不识好歹了些。

但莫关山说不出来，甚至在和公司要求罢演时也说不出个所以然来。他是男人，自然没脸把这么丢脸的事说出口。

“不演？你先把违约金赔了。”贺呈一把坐到莫关山对面旁边的凳子上，歪着头，嘴角噙着一抹嘲讽的笑，颇有些玩世不恭的味道。

“你……”莫关山撇撇嘴，抱着腿缩在膝盖上，他确实拿不出这钱。之前要进娱乐圈已经和家里人翻脸了，他们是肯定不会愿意出这笔钱的。

“拿不出就给我好好演完，我答应你，以后所有工作都会先经过你的同意。”

“老子凭什么相信你？”

“你只能相信我。”

邓运安是国内蝉联几届的最佳导演，工作经验丰富，也导过不少非科班出身演员的戏，他的教学自成一套，对莫关山这样的自然也有办法，只要他肯配合。

“但是我……”莫关山抬头看向贺呈，对上那道真诚的视线，又说不出口了。

操他妈，这都什么事。

莫关山这个人机灵，在郑运安的指导下演技自然了很多。

那天下午贺呈在休息室回复一个想请莫关山代言某款运动裤的品牌方，原本清一色的排戏声突然伴随着几个女人的尖叫声嘈杂了起来，贺呈心里生出一种不好的预感，直觉告诉他不会和莫关山没关系。

他一露面李卫便急急忙忙走过来，“怎么办呀呈哥，莫哥他……他把人简影帝打了……”

贺呈皱了皱眉，朝人群走过去，简臻正捂着青了一块的左眼，在助力的搀扶下站了起来，导演和几个演员都关切地询问他的情况，也有小声议论莫关山太过嚣张的。

“什么啊，是神经病吧，怎么能随便打人啊。”“红就能这样吗，他背后金主是谁啊，怎么这么嚣张。”“不是啊，他红他能红得过简影帝吗，以为自己是谁啊！”“这，简臻脸都这样了这几天拍不了戏了吧？”“这么个疯子在剧组我都害怕。”

郑导演的脸色也绿了，不知碍于什么不好发作。简臻的经纪人当场喝住了，“莫关山你站住！你给我好好解释一下，不然明天……”

“算了英姐，”简臻站直了，拦住了要上前讨个说法的经纪人，“我没事，涂点药明天就好了。”

简臻这么大度这么善良，周围人的议论声更甚，觉得莫关山应该对影帝感激涕零。

但莫关山丝毫不将外人的反应看在眼里，甚至没有多余的表情，铁青着脸出了人群，脸色像误吞了口屎一样难看。

“好了大家安静，咱们这么拍了十天了，赶戏赶得紧也没有时间休息，趁着这两天大家就放松一下吧，后天复工！”

郑导的宣告让气氛都沸腾了起来。他转头对简臻的助力道，“我那儿有瓶散淤血的药，效果还不错，你等下去拿过来给简臻用吧。”

贺呈跟着莫关山回了休息室，见那人还若无其事地收拾东西，心里的气更甚，“莫关山，你给我说说怎么回事。你知不知道今天这事传出去会对你的声誉有多大影响？”

幸好郑运安拍戏有个不成文的规定，只要是在场的人员一律不能带手机等电子设备。

莫关山不说话，一屁股坐在椅子上，等着小助理把他的行李物品拿过来。再者也不知道说什么，他这么恶心厌恶的行为让他当着别人的面怎么说得出来。

今天这场戏是小少爷以前心高气傲，不屑与那群纨绔子弟为伍，现在落魄了被他们羞辱、灌酒，然后再次被简臻饰演的总裁救下。总裁第一次将他从水中捞起后便对他有了兴趣，他给小少爷开了支票，条件是他做他的情人。

考虑到后面审核的问题，每一次两人的床戏都很隐晦，基本滚道床上就拉灯。这一次总裁把小少爷抱回了家，抱着喝醉了的小少爷单纯睡觉。

莫关山把头埋入男人怀里，陌生的味道充斥鼻腔，他强忍着不适，按照剧本中小少爷无意识地唔了一声，然后更钻进男人怀里。两人身上是盖着被子的，外面的人自然看不清里面的情况，但莫关山明显感觉到某个灼热的物体再次抵上自己的小腹，环着他腰部的手脱离原本的位置，滑到身后覆上他的臀部，前面那个硬热的东西甚至往前顶了顶。

如五雷轰顶，莫关山恶寒，一阵剧烈反胃，他直接将简臻踹下了床，在工作人员反应过来之前骑上去，狠狠给了他几拳，被拉开后简臻脸上已经挂了彩。

但是他要怎么说，说简臻对他有意图？简臻想侵犯他？

无暇再想其他，李卫已经进来了，他拉着莫关山的行李箱，“莫哥，可以走了。……呈哥，我在附近定了酒店，这两天就在那儿休息吧。”

既然能休息，莫关山当然不会放过这个机会，天天待在剧组和那个变态对戏，他都快憋死了，几个好哥们听说他有空了，纷纷约他出去嗨一把，莫关山早有此意，给李卫简单交代了点事，换了衣服戴上帽子口罩就想出去。

“要去哪儿？”莫关山刚开了门，就看到一个结实的胸膛。大概李卫和他说了什么，来拦着自己来了。贺呈是个麻烦人物，被他发现了这一时半会儿也走不了。干脆就折了回来。

贺呈接跟着进来了，反手将门合上，再次问出了刚才没有得到答案的问题，“你，要去哪儿？”

莫关山靠着沙发背，瞟他一眼，“夜店，喝酒。”

“你知道你是干什么的吗？今天的事网上都炸了，你要不要去看看人家是怎么评论你的？还不长点脑子还他妈出去鬼混？”他语气很重，英气好看的脸庞一沉再加上这给人压迫感的身高和精壮的身材，一般艺人早就不敢吭声了。

偏偏莫关山是个天不怕地不怕的，一脸无所谓的表情，起了身再次往门口走，“那又怎样，老子今晚就偏要出去！”

（防河蟹处理）“莫关山！”

还未触碰到门把手的手被擒住，男人抓着他的手把他翻了过来，莫关山整个人被压在门板上，他抬头就看到贺呈深邃的黑眸里克制下去的怒火，薄唇紧抿，一张脸冷得可怕。

“你再走一步试试。”他的声音低沉有力，攥着莫关山手腕的大手收紧，莫关山被控制得动都动不了，更别说像他说的迈开腿走一步。

无声息的压迫感笼罩着四周，他用力挣脱，手腕那处依然纹丝不动，男人高大壮实的胸膛挡在眼前，这种被牢牢控制的无力感是莫关山二十几年来都未曾有过的。

他冷笑一声，抬头挑衅地看着贺呈，“哈，比你老成的经纪人都管不了我，你以为你能管我？”

“好，”贺呈一手手肘撑着门，一手稳稳捏着莫关山的双手腕，低下头盯着那双珊瑚色的眸子，那里面有愤恨有不甘，“这么说你非去不可？”

墨色的黑眸里依旧平静，好似红发青年的挑衅在他心中荡不起一丝涟漪，莫关山无法看出任何情绪，从小养尊处优的少爷也从不知道什么是察言观色，狠狠瞪着那个男人，“是。”

话音刚落，就感觉身体突然悬空，反应过来后已经被男人狠狠摔到床上，他反射性地手肘撑着床要爬起来，下一秒却被压得动弹不得。

“贺呈！你干什么！”

鸭舌帽早不知掉到了哪儿，贺呈扯下领带，把莫关山的手腕绑到头顶，直接扯下他的口罩，掐着他的双颊，鼻尖几乎相抵，声音暧昧沙哑，“不用去夜店这么麻烦，我满足你。”

炙热的呼吸喷到莫关山脸上，他浑身一颤，“你他妈！贺呈你放开我！”

他是个极度排斥同性触碰的人，拍戏时简臻稍微逾矩的行为都能让他反胃，更何况是这种程度的触碰，从贺呈口中吐出的赤裸挑逗的话语更让他愤怒。

粗糙的手掌探入身后，薄茧擦过皮肤的触感突兀又色情，莫关山恨恨地咬着牙，整个人被贺呈控制住，犹如刀俎上的鱼肉，任人宰割。

“疯子！别碰我！信不信我明天就就开除你，你他妈给我等着……嗯啊！”

命根子被温暖的大手握住，故意提高了音调的咒骂到了口中变成一声呻吟，贺呈掀起眼皮看他，小明星的下唇被他咬得嫣红，故作镇定的姿态被泛红的眼尾出卖，就连漂亮的眼眸都是小鹿受惊后的无措，倔强地瞪着自己。

贺呈怔了怔，收回视线，干脆把碍眼的裤子全部拉下，莫关山白皙的下体就这么暴露在空气中。

贺呈呼吸急促了几分，莫关山体毛比较稀疏，他拨弄两下那处的毛发，周围细细的绒毛竟也是珊瑚色的，玉茎干净白嫩，兴许是被吓到了，软软地踏在腿间。

握着柱身撸动起来，带着薄茧的手摩擦着细嫩的皮肤，那里第一次被另一个人触碰，还是一个男人，对莫关山的冲击太大，快感却也意外的强烈。

“啊……唔……”从咬紧的唇中溢出一声充满欢愉的呻吟，莫关山吓了一跳，意识到现在在发生的事情后开始反抗，腿蹬得厉害，“滚！嗯……你他妈的……”

贺呈直接拉开他乱动的双腿，把自己嵌进去，又继续照顾已经硬起来的东西，没动几下就被喷了一手，黏糊糊的，偏透明的液体。

第一次在别人面前做这么私密的事，虽说是被强迫，莫关山还是忍不住红了脸，脑子里还是有些迷糊，不自觉回忆刚才的感觉，和自己做完全不一样……

身后某个地方突然一凉，他猛地回过神来，抬起头往下看，贺呈将他的那些东西都抹到了穴口……

“不！不要，放开我！贺呈！贺呈！”莫关山惊恐地挣扎起来，拼命夹着腿，却碍于贺呈的腰怎么也合不上，下一秒男人的手指就已经探入，莫关山痛苦地闷哼一声，“嗯……”

小穴好像感知到主人的紧张，也跟着一缩一缩的，贺呈看着可爱得紧，借着精业的润滑往里探，但莫关山反应太激烈了，又是扭腰，又蹬腿，还踹人。

贺呈啧一声，解了腰带，放出自己已经硬得肿胀的大家伙，抵在粉色的小穴口，“不想做扩张？那直接来。”

也不怕莫关山会挣扎乱动了，解开了他手腕上的领带，既然他喜欢粗暴的，那就给他机会全力反抗。

“别……别……贺呈……”看到男人青筋暴起的恐怖黑紫色性器，莫关山是真的怕了，语气软了下来。别看他嚣张又蛮横，实际上他从小就最会和家里的长辈撒娇，他长得好看，犯了错撒个娇大人都舍不得打舍不得骂。

莫关山太害怕了，慌张得下意识地想通过自己擅长的方式来求得原谅，却忘记了眼前这个男人不是会溺爱他的家中长辈，自己也没有犯错。

他抱住男人的腰，把头埋入他宽厚的肩膀处，“不要……”

怀里突然一暖，毛茸茸的脑袋就在自己左肩，一抽一抽的，贺呈一怔，捧着那个脑袋拉开，蛮横的小明星哪儿还有平时嚣张跋扈的气焰，声音软糯糯的，红着眼睛跟小兔子似的，满脸的委屈，好不可怜。

贺呈心中咯噔一下，只觉得浑身都沸腾了，他把莫关山的双腿盘到腰上，性器一寸一寸慢慢顶进去。

“啊！好疼！嗯……不，不要！”前戏做得不充分，男人的尺寸又太夸张，感觉到身体一步步被破开，莫关山疼得眼泪都出来了，紧紧揪着贺呈的衣服。

贺呈也不好受，太紧了，他将莫关山的白t堆到胸前，俯下身安抚地吻他的唇，手指掐着凸起的小点揉捏，在莫关山分散注意时一插到底！

“啊！！！！疼……贺呈……你混蛋……”莫关山两眼无神地盯着洁白的天花板。进来了……贺呈操进来了……

贺呈摸了摸两人结合的地方，确定没有撕裂后抱着莫关山动了起来。男人急促的喘息声就在耳旁，暧昧又色情，身体里的异物在冲撞，疼痛慢慢褪去，随之而来的是细细密密奇怪的酥痒……

身下的人没有再反抗，好像已经接受现实乖乖承受，贺呈看着那双无神的眼眸却莫名不爽，他的动作慢下来，细细寻找着什么。

“嗯～唔……别……”莫关山突然浑身一抖，连声音都带着颤音。

“哈，是这里么？”贺呈脱了外套和衬衫，露出了一身精壮的腱子肉，诱导莫关山抱着自己的腰，他则把莫关山的双腿折到两边，双手卡着腿弯撑在床上，开始发起第一轮猛烈的进攻。

“啊啊啊！嗯……不……啊哈……停下……”一股强烈的快感从体内那个奇怪的地方向全身迸发，那是莫关山从未体会到的，他无法控制地尖叫呻吟起来，从大腿到脚趾头都绷得紧紧的。随着贺呈撞击的频率哼叫起来。

“我管不管得了你，嗯？”在敏感点附近磨着，却怎么也不给个痛快，有一下没一下地戳着，报复似的。

“呜呜……”莫关山拼命点头，用力抱紧贺呈的腰，“要贺呈……要贺呈管我……嗯啊……”

贺呈在里面横冲直撞，温热水润的肠壁紧紧绞着性器，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，每一次抽插都被内壁往里吸着，像挽留着能让他欲仙欲死的孽根一般。

眼睛逐渐猩红，他放下莫关山的腿，那白皙的双腿主动缠上他精装的腰身，贺呈噗嗤一声笑了，抬起莫关山的下巴，“第一次就这么无师自通，你天生就是被男人干的。”

莫关山脑子一片空白，贺呈的话不知听进去了多少，只知道摇着头否认，“呜呜……没有……只要你……只要贺呈……”

贺呈一愣，心脏像是突然被电了一下，那句“只要你只要贺呈”被无限放大，在脑海中循环，他看了莫关山一眼，眼神迷离，满脸泪痕，大概是神志不清了在胡言乱语，他掐着红发青年纤细的腰耸动，动作却轻柔不少。

莫关山没什么经验，被干到断断续续射了好几次，迷迷糊糊中又被翻了个身趴着，男人从背后再次将灼热的性器插入……

唔……太累了……

男人好似不知疲倦，抱着他不知做了多久，莫关山哭着缩在他怀里，软软地讨好求饶后半夜才被允许睡觉。

醒来后天已经大亮，床头的闹钟指针定在了“3”，莫关山眯了眯眼，昨天他没有喝醉，就算后面迷迷糊糊，却也记得很清楚。

他一直以为自己恐同，在那种情况下能这么享受，最后还主动抱着贺呈回应是意料之外。为什么？不是应该觉得恶心吗？

脑子里闪过昨晚的一幕幕，莫关山脸一热，扯过被子盖住脑袋，好像还……很舒服……

身后没有黏糊糊的感觉，应该是被贺呈处理过，但是以后怎么面对他？

结果贺呈这两天都没有出现，莫关山在房间里度过了这来之不易的假期。

回剧组开工的那天贺呈回来了，但还是冷着脸，好像什么也没发生。莫关山不知怎么心里一阵失落，他也不理他，甩头就上车，好像没有看到贺呈。

简臻的脸已经好了，今天有好几场亲密戏，正是两个主角感情升温的时段。

总裁感觉到自己好像喜欢上了小少爷，但他心高，他的家世和经历认知也不允许有能左右自己心情的人，便在包厢里谈生意时，狠了心把小少爷推给了一个生意伙伴。

生意伙伴的手伸进小少爷衣服的那一刻总裁心态崩了，后悔了，拉回小少爷就是一顿啃。

莫关山被简臻圈在怀里，男人的唇压了下来，他唔了一声，按照剧本，紧紧揪着简臻胸前的衣服。

摄影机后面的贺呈却黑了脸。

事实证明，只要心态放正态度端正，没有经验的非科班人员也能演好。莫关山一整天的表现在简臻的带动下也算差强人意。郑导拍了拍莫关山的肩，“小莫呀，今天表现不错，先回去休息休息吧。”

莫关山也不推脱客气，点了点头就回酒店了。

今天确实挺累的，莫关山洗了澡后出来吹头发，呼呼的热风中隐约听到房门打开的声音，他以为是李卫给他拿衣服，也没回头，“放那儿吧。”

回答他的是一阵沉默，脚步声渐近，莫关山皱了皱眉，关了吹风筒，还没来得及转身就落入一个结实的怀抱，男人沉闷的嗓音在头顶响起。

“今天被简臻吻得很开心？”

莫关山没有穿衣服，只围着一块浴巾，贺呈在他腰间轻轻一挑就掉了。看着自己乖乖躺在贺呈手掌中的阳物，莫关山的脸噌的红了，“嗯……”

“回答我。”贺天将他推到床上，欺身而上，手绕到前面继续伺候着他起了反应的东西。

“啊……没有……只是拍戏……嗯～”男人的手劲猛地加重，莫关山受不住刺激，身子一软，上身踏下去，胸前的朱红蹭上床单，又是一阵颤抖，“贺，贺呈……”

贺呈在那尖端轻轻一刮，莫关山胸口在床单上蹭得通红，两粒嫣红硬挺，再被贺呈这么一弄，仰着脖颈像只小兽般呜咽一声，泄在贺呈手中。

将手抹在肥嫩的臀部上，拧开了一管药膏模样的东西，挤满了一手，嵌入莫关山双腿间，掰开臀缝想抹上去，那处小穴却早湿漉漉的趟着水了。

贺呈看直了眼，倒是没想到莫关山这身子这么敏感，他欣喜地把一手润滑液抹到莫关山臀部上，弯腰去亲吻他光滑的后背，失声调笑，“后面怎么湿了呀？”

浑身透着粉的人果然抖了抖，主动翘着屁股蹭着男人鼓囊囊的胯下，“嗯～”

要不是他在情事上的生涩，回应几乎都是本能，如玉般干净的东西，贺呈都要以为他是个身经百战的老手。

他都这么主动了，贺呈也不憋着，扶着肿胀的东西顶入。

“啊……轻点……唔……”

纵欲的后果就是第二天莫关山工作都是轻飘飘的。

一个月后，剧组杀青了。莫关山欢天喜地地回了公司给安排的住处。

比起拍戏其实莫关山更喜欢写歌作曲，但是想想，好像演戏也没有这么无趣。不知道贺呈是怎么做到的，后来公司确实没再强行给他安排任何工作了，所有的合同只要他不点头就不接。

这期间其实只接了一个男装的广告代言，大部分时间都是在写歌，还有……持续与贺呈纠缠不清。

《one day》还有一个月上映，剧组也开始了宣传。最受关注的当然是简臻，以及简臻戏里的cp莫关山。采访时两个男主站在最中间，在被问到“下次还有机会合作的话你希望和简臻演什么题材呢”时，莫关山脸色如常，“不会再和他合作。”

人群炸开了，记者尴尬地打着圆场。

莫关山不上网，也不关注网上的东西，所以也不知道今天这事又引起了多大的轰动，自然也不清楚简臻发了什么。

被压在床上，听着男人满怀醋意的质问时，莫关山简直一头雾水。

“你们什么关系，嗯？他为什么帮你说话？因戏生情？你也喜欢他？”

今天这事完全可以压下去，甚至能营造他冷漠低情商不善言辞的人设（虽然确实是这样），但简臻出面了，字里行间都是对莫关山的维护和偏袒，任谁都会想歪。

莫关山不知道他在说什么，只摇着头说没有，被男人顶弄得上气不接下气，最后在贺呈怀里哭着昏睡了过去。

有简臻出面，再加上公司刻意压制，这件事就这么过去了。《one day》如期上映，不出所料，果然爆了。

但微博上出现了一个奇怪的cp粉群体——缄默粉，贺呈气得脸都绿了。

李卫过来的时候莫关山在调音。

“莫哥，上次前天的剧本不错吧？我看可以接的，刘哥也说这剧大概率也会爆，现在这类型的很吃香的。”

“什么剧本？”

“呈哥没和你说吗？”新剧播出后效果很好，莫关山人气也直线上升，交到公司手里的剧本也各式各样，有几本不错的也都给了贺呈，看莫关山的意思，有看上的可以接，不想拍可以拒绝，“不可能是忘了吧？那可是呈哥！”

“我知道了，回头我问问他。”

这一问，已经铁青了好几天脸色的贺呈直接脸黑了，他掐着莫关山的腰重重撞进去，“你不是说不拍吗，扔了。”

“谁说……啊！轻点……嗯……”

后来莫关山软磨硬泡，终于看到了被贺呈一票否决的一众剧本。不过向他伸出橄榄枝的，都是双男主向，自然也少不了一些黄暴剧情。

莫关山挑挑眉，动了动搭在贺呈大腿上的双腿，示意他再用力点捏，“贺先生，你不会是吃醋了吧？”

贺天看了眼一脸得意的莫关山，伸手扣住红色的后脑勺，拉近，抵着额头，呼吸全数喷到他脸上，“我是吃醋了。”

说着不容反抗地凑过去剥夺莫关山的唇。铺天盖地的吻掠夺着口腔中的空气，莫关山软乎乎地在贺呈胸口，脸颊不知是羞的还是憋的，一片绯红。

离开后莫关山喘着气，贺呈大拇指擦过他唇边遗留着的不知谁的体液，黑色的眸子深深盯着莫关山，眼眸里是从未有过的柔情。

“所以，莫先生，要跟我回家吗？”


End file.
